Kromac
Kromac also the known as the Ravenous, King of All Tuaths, and Champion of the Wurm is one of the greatest Tharn kings in history and a warlock, a power rare among his kind. Once a powerful Tharn king that served the blackclads of Circle Orboros, now Kromac wields the axe known as Rathrok, the World Ender and demands due respect from druids. Blessed by the Devourer Wurm with Kromac’s unique bond with the Beast of All Shapes, someday soon the nations of man will fall. Forces of Hordes: Circle Orboros Command MK3 History Kromac was born as the eldest-born son of the chief of the Bloodsmeath tuath in an age when the Tharn nearly came to extinction after the Morrowans cursed the Tharn with infertility. Kromac saw Tharn women unable to bear young, his diminishing people pushed back into the depths of the Thornwood by the spread of soft, feeble human woodsmen and militia whose only advantage was their numbers. While his people were forced to hide and dwindled in number both the humans and trollkin thrived and multiplied. In his youth he witnessed his elder sister, a fierce bloodtracker boasting many kills, gunned down by a rabble of rifle-wielding soldiers on the Bramblerut. Mourning his sister in the form of an all consuming rage, Kromac fell upon the soldiers with an axe in each hand and slaughtered them to a man and ate their flesh but did not feast on their hearts beleiving them to be unworthy of the honor. He will continue this tradition into adulthood and only consume the hearts of those he considers worthy foes, disdaining lesser men as meat unworthy of offering to the Devourer. Kromac descended on villages and towns within the Thornwood to slaughter all he could find and accumulated an impressive collection of trophies before even reaching full manhood. The Ravenous In addition to having the birthright as eldest-born son of the chief of the Bloodsmeath tuath Kromac was different to other Tharn. The wind whispered words only he could hear, and the howls of wolves resonated in his heart even when he walked as a man. He took the path of the shaman and learned the blood rites of sacrifice but even that was insufficient as Kromac was born with the wilding similar to the blackclads and could harness the Wurm’s powers in a way unheard-of among Tharn. The connection to the Wurm that grants the Tharn the power of transformation combined with the connection to the druidic wellspring of power gave him a wild savagery and strength beyond any other among his people but came at the cost of reason, invoking a form of wild madness that unlocks the most primal essence of the predatory spirit.When Kromac takes the beast form, it seems as though the Wurm looks through him, and he knows only hunger and the need to kill. Krueger, once called “Storm Father” by the Tharn, came to Kromac and instructed him in the use of this power giving him access to forces other Tharn cannot comprehend. He was able to reach into the minds of man or beast to unleash the resilience and rage of the predator within while gifted enemies beset by his power are unable to use their magic amid a clash of primal impulses. At his command the earth opens with a hot exhalation of breath and a chilling howl, groaning with the hunger to consume flesh, sharp jagged stones becoming like teeth. The lore he has brought from the druids has aided his people and led to great victories. Though Kromac did not remain under Krueger’s instruction for long, he remains one of the few humans Kromac truly respects. Hordes: Evolution While Krueger returned to his people, oaths and promises were made that would not fade with time. Kromac’s unique power soon drew the attention of Morvahna. Knowing her role in breaking the Curse of the Ten Ills that afflicted his people, Kromac viewed Morvahna the Autumnblade with a mixture of awe, lust, and a deeper longing that unsettled him. He saw her as the salvation of his race and an immortal vision of female perfection. For years he served Morvahna and watched his people return to strength. It was also noticed that Kromac does not age as other Tharn who live short and violent lives. After seeing Morvahna sacrifice a tuath under him without doing anything to save it from a Legion army, Kromac confronted Morvahna where she revealed her true face. Realizing that he and his race was being manipulated as pawns, Kromac took her by the neck and threatened a defiant Morvahna and renounced his servitude. Kromac joined the tharn in defense of the tuaths from the encroaching draconic army and fought defiantly against overwhelming odds. However Krueger intervened to aid the tharn and convinced Kromac to bring his people to mountain caves. In the caves Krueger requested the assistance of the tharn king in his wars to the northwest for which Kromac agreed. Kromac and tharn under him accompanied Krueger to the Vescheneg Headlands where they fought the 3rd Border Legion of Khador under Zevanna Agha. Kromac leading the tharn massacred the enemies in front from, cutting them into pieces with his axes leading ahead the wolf sworn but fell behind Krueger who pursued the Old witch. After Old witches revelations that resulted in Krueger abandoning loyalty to the omnipotents and taking the title of Stormlord, Kromac accompanied the new Stormlord's army to the Wyrmwall Mountains so that Krueger can have a audience with the dragon Blighterghast. Hordes: Metamorphosis References Category:Hordes Category:Warlock Category:Tharn Category:Circle Orboros